1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the conveyance of a recording medium having a sheet shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, an electrostatic latent image is formed on a photosensitive drum using a laser, and is developed with toner into a toner image on the photosensitive drum. This toner image is transferred onto paper, and is fused onto the paper with heat or pressure, so that an image is formed on the paper.
However, the occurrence of slippage between a paper conveying roller and the paper or a change in the volume of the roller due to temperature may prevent the image from being transferred onto an ideal position on the paper. Therefore, techniques for controlling position errors have been proposed. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011-170323 discloses an image forming apparatus configured to deliver paper to a secondary transfer part using a registration roller and a transfer timing roller, in which the rotational speed of the transfer timing roller is so controlled as to reduce position errors.